Telescopic sights, such as rifle scopes, optically magnify distant objects but only provide a narrow field of view. While a distant object may be easier to resolve with a telescopic sight, the narrow field of view may make it difficult to track movement of the object. At close ranges, it is sometimes preferable to provide an alternative aiming point to one eye using a sight having no additional magnification in order to match a view seen by the other, naked eye. In an effort to provide an enlarged view and a view with a wider field of view without swapping scopes, a reflex sight is often mounted to a telescopic sight, so that a user may choose which sight to use when viewing an object according to the circumstances. While such approaches may avoid removing and replacing one scope with another, the inventor has recognized that the head and/or weapon movement required for a user to switch from one sight to another may lead to loss of aim and delay in targeting.